akatsuki maybe traitors
by greenpanic6
Summary: this is about four oc's who were dragged to part of the akatsuki what will be the out come love? traitors? nothing? hate? read and see what this mess is all about


* * *

i don't own naruto and this stroy is sorta of an expirement i might not keep it so tell what you think

This has my four OCs and maybe more I also made up the names there not based on anyting.

* * *

So one day the four akatsuki members in training were sent to do kyuubi surveillance in konha. "I'm hungry" stated a boy with fire red and sizzling hot white streaked hair . The leader of the group of four was a girl with light brown reddish hair with some natural blonde hair thrown on. "Alright Ante Bellum."

"But we were told not to spend to much." Whined a boy with sun yellow hair.

"We didn't even eat breakfast. So it is not a lot."

"Look lets eat ramen."

"That sounds good" said Ante Bellum.

"It's like the thing in the cups right?" questioned a boy with black onyx hair to his shoulders his bangs were long and covered his eyes but through it you could see aqua blue eyes.

The four were taken from far off lands this is why they have odd and dress but they were powerful and unknown that is why the akatsuki took them in. So why they were so supposed to be going on a sercet spy mission was beyond them.no one knew more likely they were just annoying the members.

"Yeah I think" concluded Dela. They walked into Konha's most famous ramen shop.

"Hey what do we order and how?" said Ante Bellum.

A good question in deed either of the four knew Japanese so will. They spoke English but Akyak knew far amount of Arabic. Dela knew Spanish pretty will and some Arabic. The other two ,Ante spoke some French and Dela actually knew some words there too. Ade said he knew a few words in German. It was where they were from and who was around them that determined what was spoken. So in just a few months they were expected to learn Japanese.

Dela seemed to have this covered and said miso ramen." even though it came out with an odd accent they all had accents but it was different to there region.

"We'll have the same said Akyak the boy with the black hair.

"I hope this doesn't cost a lot."

"Why, why do you give a fuck about that!" Dela seemed to be getting in annoyed by the boy.

"Because I'm the one that gets beat up by that asshole every time for this! That is why Dela my problems are a little bigger than if art should be eternal are fleeting!"

"Chop sticks no fucking forks!"

"Well, what to you expect" said Akyak the quietest of the four. Ante Bellum and Ade, that was short for something, Akyak remembered were having trouble with the chopsticks. He did alright Tobi had showed him how sometime ago. Dela did pretty good too she said Deidara had taught her. The other two were now drinking it.

"Not from around here?" asked a blond with blue eyes in an orange jump suit. They all seemed to stare it was the kyubbi. "No" said Akyak cheerily.

"We attack" Dela was ready. Damm Akyak didn't know why Dela was in charge she was powerful but emotional unstable.

"No we were told not to engage in any combat no matter what." She seemed crestfallen but obeyed. "I'm Uzamkai Naruto!"

"I'm Ante Bellum"

"I'm Ade"

"I'm Akyak"

"I'm Dela" he seemed to stare a bit Akyak wondered about what oh, Dela. Dela was pretty maybe that is why she was in charge. Dela managed to smile at him.

"You're pretty" he said as his cheeks reddened a bit. Dela on the other hand remained calm. "Thanks" she mumbled.

"So what are you doing in Konha?" the group was stumped and by Naruto of all people. "We should burn the place down" Ante Bellum suggested.

"Just visiting!" Dela said brightly. She was being flirty and fun a buffer to her usual evilness. The fool was falling for it.

"So where are you from Dela-chan.

"We are from a land that is like really far and stuff you know." She said as she lightly touched his arm.

"Yeah of course" he said happily. Fucking fool are all these ninjas that stupid Akyak wondered to himself. And he was mildly impressed that Dela knew enough of this lanauge to keep up.

"So are you guys like ninja?" damm good question.

"Something like that." Dela said happily.

"Awesome!" he seemed to be beaming at Dela.

"Well we having to be going" Dela said as she blew Naruto a kiss he seemed to have a nose bleed.

"Wait how about a tour?"

"Okay." What a tour is she nuts then again it would be the perfect cover. I guess she knows what she is doing.

"Ok I have to train you can meet my friends!" he has friends? Naruto took us to some grassy place what if this was trap no way he seemed to happily go luckily to do that.

"Who is that dobe?"

"These are my new friends teme Dela and I sort of forgot the rest. "I'm Ante Bellum."

"Akyak"

"Ade" The guy had black hair and black eyes weird hair like a chicken. He looked like Itachi. "Uchiha Sasuke" he nodded in our direction. An Uchiha what to do I looked up at her. "Uchiha?" great blow the cover. I know the Uchiha story!"

please review


End file.
